I'll Never Forget
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: You know this is your only chance. No other time would be better. But... (My first Cam fanfiction, it is short but gets straight to the point.)


**I actually have nothing to say at the beginning of this story. I think it will explain itself.**

**...**

You know this is your only chance. No other time could be better. But you can't. You simply can't. It's bad enough that you've contained this for months now. She'll be here any minute. You feel that tug on your heart and sigh. You've got to. But...

"Hey, Carls!"

You turn around at the mention of your nickname and see the blonde curls of your best friend bounce as she approaches. Despite your nervousness, you give a wavering smile. You can't help but notice how beautiful she looks with the golden sunlight of early July shining off her pale skin. You resist the urge to bite your lip and instead wave. Sam reaches you and smiles.

"What's up, Cupcake?" she asks. "Sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

You sigh and look out towards the traffic down below. Blaring horns and shouts from angry drivers fill your ears. Taking a deep breath, you begin with a question. "Remember how we met? "

"'Course. It was over a tuna sandwich." Sam replies with a laugh. "I was gonna take it from you."

You nod and laugh with her. "And how we started iCarly?"

"Yeah, Miss Briggs didn't let the kids we thought were talented in the talent show and that's when you came up with the idea for iCarly. " Sam answers and gives you a look. "Carls, what's going on with you? You're asking some weird questions."

You shake your head and look at her over your shoulder. The concern in her eyes causes a tremor in your heart and you look back towards the outside again. How can you put this in words? It feels like you've been socked in the stomach and you can't seem to catch your breath. God, why did it have to be you? You never did anything wrong, you were a good kid. Though you kept telling yourself it was a phase, yet the feelings kept returning stronger and more undeniable. And all these years of being friends with her you never imagined feeling like this about your best friend.

"Sam..." you begin. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sam shoves her hands in her pocket and leans against the railing of the balcony. "What is it?"

"I've...sorta... had these feelings. For you." you say slowly, savoring each word as if it would be your last.

She gives you a quizzical glance, squinting against the blinding light.

"What do you mean?" she says.

"I... like you, Sam." If there was an award for bad wording, you'd win it hands down. "More than a friend. I...I think I knew about this for a while now, a few months at most.

"If started out as a phase, then, I guess, I began to notice more about you." You shrug nonchalantly. "I understand if you think that I'm weird and you don't wanna be friends anymore."

There's a moment of awkward silence and Sam sighs. "Carls, " she says and your breath catches in your throat. Here it comes. The big 'I don't wanna see you again for as long as I live'. The worst words to ever hear in a friendship. You wanna kick yourself.

Suddenly, there's a hand on your shoulder. You meet the blue eyes of your best friend and, before you know it, your lips are locked in a soft compression of suppressed feelings and a swelling embrace that makes your chest want to explode. You barely realize the soft moan that escapes and your hand resting on the blonde's chest.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, Carly." Sam says and you smile. "I've loved you since eighth grade, I was always too shy to tell you." Sam glances down at her sneakers. "I thought you would never speak to me again."

"Oh, Sam..." you say before bringing her in for another searing kiss.

And, to this day, you still haven't forgotten the day you kissed Sam Puckett.

**...**

**This story is actually very personal to me for many reasons, and that's why I decided to write it. I did it second person for those insecure people out there to be more relateable. It's very short, I know, but aren't most great stories?**


End file.
